


Star Struck

by fosterdawgfan



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone else is in high school, Except Logan is in College, High School, Patton is Roman's friend, Roman and Logan are brothers, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterdawgfan/pseuds/fosterdawgfan
Summary: Roman's favorite singer is going on break for a little while but is coming to Florida for his last concert.Will Roman finally get a chance to meet him? Or will school and family get in the way?





	Star Struck

"Do you want to come to my house?" Roman asked Patton. It was after school and the two boys were on their way home. Patton nodded.  
"We can work together on our homework. Honestly, I don't understand some of it." Patton remarked. Roman nodded.  
"And if we both need help Logan can help us unless he's busy doing his own homework," They both started walking down the street.  
"I thought Logan went away for college," Patton asked.  
Roman nodded. "He did but he comes back occasionally and when my mom leaves for business trips."  
"Oh," Patton didn't have much else to say.  
Not too long after Roman walked up to the door to his house. It was a cozy one-story house and had a nice flower garden in the front yard.  
Roman opened to front door to be greeted with silence.  
"Off to my room," Roman stated quite loudly for the quietness of the place. Roman and Patton headed into the room and set down their backpacks down while they sat on the bed.  
"Should we start?" Patton asked. Roman nodded at the same time his phone dinged with a notification.  
"Hold on," Roman took out his phone. He smiled once he saw what it was. "Youtube notif," He stated casually.  
"Do you want to watch it?" Patton asked looking over Roman's shoulders. "Since it's your favorite singer."  
"You know I do." and with that Roman started the video.  
Roman couldn't help but smile as it played the intro to the video. Patton sat next to Roman watching it.  
"So I am here today with a very special guest and everyone knows him as Virge," The interviewer announced. The camera moved to show Virge. Nobody knew who he was exactly. He went by the name Virge or The Virge, and he wore a black mask and hoodie. But that was one of the reasons Roman liked him so much and the fact that they were the same age, 16.  
"You've come along way since the beginning," The interviewer stated. He nodded. "What are your plans for the future?"  
The video dragged on and Roman continued watching. Most of the questions that were asked he knew the answer to already.  
"So there is a rumor going around that you're taking a break?" The interviewer asked. That caught Roman's attention.  
"Yes I am, my last concert will be held in Florida that after that I'm going to stop for a little while," He said. The interviewer nodded and Roman was listening with full attention.  
"And what are you going to do while on break?" The camera zoomed in a little at Virge.  
"Probably relax for a bit even maybe go to school, make some friends," He told everyone.  
"and if you do go to school would you stay in Florida or go back home," The interviewer asked.  
Virge shrugged. "Who knows."  
"Well thanks so much for coming and it was a pleasure talking to you," The interviewer concluded. Virge nodded and walked out of sight. With that, the video ended.  
Roman sat stunned for a minute before squealing making Patton jump.  
"He's coming here! He's coming to Florida!" Roman squealed again.

"That's so cool," Patton smiled.

"I wonder how much the tickets are going to be?" Roman wondered to himself.

Someone knocked on the door. "Roman come eat dinner."

"Alright Logan, I'll be down in a minute," Roman replied. They heard Logan sigh and his footsteps getting quieter.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Patton stated looking at the time on his phone.

"You can stay if you want to," Roman told him. Patton shrugged.

"I need to get home anyway. My mom might start to get worried." Came Patton's reply. They both put their homework away and went out of Roman's room.

"Hey, if I get tickets to the concert would you come with me?" Roman blurted out. "as friends, of course, because then that would-"

Patton smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." By this time they made it to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Patton," Roman waved his friend good-bye.

Patton waved back and headed to his own house.

"What was all that squealing earlier?" Logan inquired when Roman walked into the kitchen.

"Virge," Roman smiled. "He's coming to Florida for his last concert."

"Is that the person you...uh... what's the word?..'fangirl' over," Logan remarked.

Roman nodded. "Yep, He's going on break and his last concert is going to be in Florida. I'm going to see how much tickets cost and hopefully get some."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you keep your grades and homework caught up."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Roman mumbled. The rest of dinner was in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some of my inspiration for what Virge looks like came from Alan Walker...if you know who that is then you know what I'm talking about. Also Virge has his bangs covering his eyes


End file.
